


Pirate Cove

by OwlSwan



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anything else at this time would be a spoiler, Based off of my RP game on Instagram, Children, Emotionally Strong Male Characters, Into being morbid, It gets darker with time, It kind of takes a nose dive, Multi, Non-human characters, OCs - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Original Universe, Original work - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Strong Characters in general, Strong Female Characters, There is future blood and violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlSwan/pseuds/OwlSwan
Summary: The Fanfiction I wish I didn't write for my dark and somewhat morbid RP game.





	Pirate Cove

The importance of Those of Higher Intelligence can never be detested or disregarded without a second thought as they are the most technologically advanced civilizations in the universe, they decided themselves to carry the burden of educating and informing the other races and civilizations that aren’t as sophisticated and don’t put as much as an emphasis and focus on education. They developed the belief that they were better than practically everyone else who existed in their galaxy, and even the universe, and felt strongly that no one could ever match up to their race in intelligence and scientific research and findings. They believed that they were the modern gods that many civilizations desperately needed, and that they could do no wrong to those who they taught. When they first started their mission of teaching other races their findings, it was more of a hobby than a job for them, they would visit each civilization at first yearly, until their numbers grew larger, so they visited every five, then ten for the same reason, next fifty, one-hundred, five-hundred, and finally they decided to visit the civilizations every thousand years as their range of people and planets to teach reached nearly everywhere in the entire universe, several galaxies waiting their entire lives, multiple generations waiting their entire lives while only one in every millennium got to learn from them, then teach what they got from Those of Higher Intelligence. They never took into consideration the envy and the unfairness of the system that they had developed, despite them being…. well… intelligent, so they never saw the seeds of wrath being planted, showered, and cared for by people who thought that Those of Higher Intelligence could fix their broken system. Which brings us to the story of the Main Island on Planet Zyba, which was later renamed the Red Island, sitting on the throne was a leader who wanted to carve a name out for himself and create a better life for his people by challenging these so-called gods.


End file.
